Errances nocturnes
by Storiesmania
Summary: Il se passe souvent des événements étranges à Poudlard et ce soir ne fait pas exception. Le château voit se réunir deux anciens élèves, un serpent et une aigle somnambule, devenus tous les deux professeurs autour d'un plat de pâte.


Note d'auteur:

OS écrit suite à un délire sur Discord de ce cher Aludra XD

Il fallait écrire un texte sur deux persos se rejoignant devant un plat de pâtes le soir et qui finissent ensuite dans le même lit (pas de lemon ici).

Voilà le mien. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Errances nocturnes.

Elle avance dans les couloirs, personne ne fait attention à elle, que ce soit les portraits ou les fantômes, même si le couvre feu est passé. Elle est professeur de soins aux créatures magiques après tout désormais, elle peut bien errer comme elle le souhaite. Mais, ce que le peu qui la remarquent ne voient pas, c'est qu'elle est toujours endormie. En effet, elle souffre de crises de somnambulisme. Sauf que ce soir contrairement aux autres, elle n'est pas seule, quelqu'un veille sur elle de loin, un autre enseignant, inquiet de ce qu'il risque d'arriver à cette tête en l'air aussi blonde que lui. Il se fond dans les ombres, habitude qu'il a gardé de son cours temps dans le camp des Mangemorts et il la suit jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il la découvre en train de préparer des pâtes, toujours endormie, devant les regards consternés des elfes de maison peu habitués à partager ainsi leur domaine.

Il l'observe faire, assez troublé, même s'il ne devrait plus l'être depuis le temps qu'il connaît cette belle femme, encore plus magnifique et éblouissante adulte que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi personne ne tourne encore autour de Luna Lovegood à part lui mais en même temps, cela l'arrange bien. Elle a beau être souvent étrange, cela lui donne un charme qu'il apprécie et il ne s'ennuie jamais en discutant avec elle durant les repas. Il attend patiemment qu'elle ait fini pour pouvoir la réveiller sans qu'elle ne se blesse, ce qui arrive au moins une demi-heure plus tard, temps durant lequel il a pu observer à loisir ses gestes élégants, et ses formes bien faites. Il s'approche ensuite d'elle puis passe une main dans ses soyeux et longs cheveux, en murmurant doucement à son oreille :

\- Il faut se réveiller maintenant belle aux bois dormants.

\- Hum… Non… Laisse-moi encore rêver mon prince… murmure-t-elle encore dans un demi-sommeil avant de sursauter et de plonger son regard bleu dans celui, gris, de son collègue.

Elle le fixe ainsi un long moment avant de remarquer où elle est :

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Eh bien vous prépariez des pâtes milady, répond Drago avec un air légèrement moqueur.

\- Oh… dit-elle alors qu'un léger grondement provient de son estomac. Je supposes que cela s'explique par mon petit creux. Et vous vous en voulez ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répond-il poliment avant de prendre la casserole de pâtes pour la poser sur la table alors que deux assiettes et des couverts sont déposés là par les elfes.

Luna sourit puis récupère de la sauce forestière pour accompagner tout cela et la verse dans le fond des assiettes avant que Drago ne serves les féculents. Ils s'installent ensuite côtes à côtes et commencent à manger, sans un mot. Les elfes s'éclipsent pour les laisser seuls, ayant également du ménage à faire ailleurs. Une fois leurs assiettes vides, la jeune femme fait la vaisselle mais le jeune homme lui bloque les mains en disant, les caressant distraitement du pouce :

\- Une aussi belle dame ne devrait pas abîmer une peau d'une douceur si agréable.

Elle rougit brièvement à ce compliment puis déclare :

\- Je m'occupe de créatures magiques, ce n'est pas du liquide vaisselle qui risque de m'abîmer la peau Drago. Tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais mais si je peux l'épargner ne serait-ce qu'un peu, cela me ferait plaisir.

\- Eh bien, charges-t-en donc, dit-elle.

Il la remplace donc, terminant aisément sa tâche alors qu'elle l'enlace, lui murmurant :

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi ce soir. J'ai bien senti que tu étais là.

\- Je t'en pries, tu es toujours tellement da… commence-t-il alors qu'elle l'embrasse avant de se sauver en courant, réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire, le laissant complètement perdu.

Cela lui prend quelques minutes à se remettre de sa surprise et il s'élance dans le couloir pour la rattraper, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine. Il comprend avec ce geste, qu'elle ressent pour lui quelque chose mais à sûrement peur que ce ne soit pas partagé alors que c'est le contraire. Il parvient à la rattraper car elle a trébuché dans l'escalier pour retourner à ses appartements. Il l'aide alors à se relever et la serre contre lui avant de lui dire :

\- Ne fuis pas comme ça ma belle lune.

\- Mais je… Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Non, pourquoi le serais-je ? Que tu m'embrasse, j'en ais envie depuis longtemps.

\- C'est vrai ? demande-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour, longuement, avec tendresse.

Ils restent un long moment ainsi avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour reprendre leur souffle puis sur un coup de tête la jeune femme entraîne son collègue à ses appartements après avoir donné son mot de passe à son tableau qui jure de ne rien dire. Ensuite, ils continuent de parler de tout et de rien, se caressant et s'embrassant délicatement, jusqu'à s'endormir dans le même lit tout habillés, lovés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
